Maji LOVE 1000% (song)
Maji LOVE 1000% is the first track in [[Maji LOVE 1000%|'Maji LOVE 1000%']] CD, sung by [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]： [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (CV. Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (CV. Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (CV. Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (CV. Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (CV. Suwabe Junichi) and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (CV. Shimono Hiro). It serves as the main theme of the Maji LOVE 1000% season, as well as its ending theme. Related Songs 01. マジLOVE1000％ 〜2012MIX〜 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% 〜2012MIX〜 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] 02. [[Maji LOVE 1000% & Idol Song Special Medley|'マジLOVE1000％＆アイドルソング　スペシャルメドレー']] 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% % Idol Song Special Medley 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] 03. マジLOVE1000％ -with piano- (TV size) 　　　　Romaji: Maji LOVE 1000% -with piano- (TV size) 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] Lyrics Maji LOVE 1000% = Maji LOVE 1000% 〜2012MIX〜 has the same lyrics. - Romaji = All：DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE　HEY!! 10!（'O'：Are You Ready?） 9!（'M'：Are You Ready?） 8!（'N'：Are You Ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'T'：Are You Ready?） 4!（'R'：Are You Ready?） 3!（'S'：Are You Ready?） 2! 1! All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume o utaou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) 　kimi to egakou 　kono REBORYŪSHON (We Are) 　IKImashou (ST☆RISH) 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! O'''：GiriGiri na mune no kodou '''T：Uh Baby　gouin ni naru koi no shoudou T'×'O：docchi o erabu? PURINSESU All：KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE R'''：naze ka? '''M：kimi de R'''：afureteru '''M：kokoro R'''：sawagu '''M×'R'：fushigi na RAVE N'''：mada minu seiza o '''S：futari de tsumuide N'''：KISU yori '''S：sugoi N'×'S：uta de sekai o tsukurou All：saa Let's Dance!! 　yume o odorou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) 　yarisuginakurai ga ii sa 　junbi wa OK? 　ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) 　SUPESHIARU jinsei 　kyoukasho ni wa (We Are) 　nottenai (ST☆RISH) 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE T'''：nanairo no KONPASU ni '''O：Uh Honey　jibun dake no 　Brand New Melody T'×'O：mitsuketa yo “rashi sa” tte YATSU All：dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE M'''：tsuyoku '''R：hibiku M'''：Knocking On The Mind '''R：Believe Heart M'''：soshite '''M×'R'：tokihanatsu SING S'''：otokogi zenkai '''N：ORION koete S'''：niji yori '''N：kagayaku N'×'S：hana o sakasemashou All：saa Let'sPĪSU!! 　yume o tobou yo (Let's Shout!) 　sora o tobou yo (Let's Go!) 　nee saikou na jikan o tabishimasen ka? 　hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) 　shippai datte 　kono RABU PASSHON (We Are) 　kujikenai (ST☆RISH) 　ai de Change The Star All：ima sugu ni kimi o　dakishimetai yo 　datte kimi o MAJI de mamoritai kara All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume o utaou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes)　kimi to egakou 　kono REBURYŪSHON (We Are) 　IKImashou (ST☆RISH) 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE - Kanji = 6人：DOKI×2で壊れそう1000%LOVE　HEY!! 10!（'音也'：Are you ready?） 9!（'真斗'：Are you ready?） 8!（'那月'：Are you ready?） 7! 6! 5!（'トキヤ'：Are you ready?） 4!（'レン'：Are you ready?） 3!（'翔'：Are you ready?） 2! 1! 6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 音也：Giri×2な胸の鼓動 トキヤ：Uh baby　強引になる恋の衝動 トキヤ×'音也'：どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス 6人：KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE レン：何故か? 真斗：君で レン：溢れてる 真斗：心 レン：騒ぐ 真斗×'レン'：不思議なRAVE 那月：まだ見ぬ星座を 翔'：二人で紡いで '那月：キスより 翔'：すごい '那月×'翔'：唄で世界を創ろう 6人：さあLet's dance!! 　夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!) 　空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 　やりすぎなくらいがいいさ 　準備はOK? 　一回きりの(Yes×2) 　スペシャル人生 　教科書には(We are) 　載ってない(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE トキヤ：七色のコンパスに 音也：Uh honey　自分だけの 　Brand new melody トキヤ×'音也'：見つけたよ「らしさ」ってヤツ 6人：だから伝えたいんだ1000%LOVE 真斗：つよく レン：響く 真斗：Knocking on the mind レン：Believe heart 真斗：そして 真斗×'レン'：解き放つSING 翔'：男気全開 '那月：オリオン越えて 翔'：虹より '那月：輝く 那月×'翔'：花を咲かせましょう 6人：さあLet'sピース!! 　夢を飛ぼうよ(Let's shout!) 　空を飛ぼうよ(Let's go!) 　ねぇ最高な時間を旅しませんか? 　百万回の(Yes×2) 　失敗だって 　このラブパッション(We are) 　くじけない(ST☆RISH) 　愛でChange the star 6人：今すぐに君を　抱きしめたいよ 　だって君をマジで守りたいから 6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション(We are) 　イキましょう(ST☆RISH) 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVEKanji Lyrics from kasi-time.com (Japanese) }} |-| Maji LOVE 1000% -with piano- (TV size) = - Romaji = All：saa Let's Song!! 　yume o utaou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni utaou (Let's Go!) 　HAJIkeru monogatari ni shichaimashou 　mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) 　kimi to egakou 　kono REBORYŪSHON 　IKImashou 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! O'''：GiriGiri na mune no kodou '''T：Uh Baby　gouin ni naru koi no shoudou T'×'O：docchi o erabu? PURINSESU All：KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE R'''：naze ka? '''M：kimi de R'''：afureteru '''M：kokoro R'''：sawagu '''M×'R'：fushigi na RAVE N'''：mada minu seiza o '''S：futari de tsumuide N'''：KISU yori '''S：sugoi N'×'S：uta de sekai o tsukurou All：saa Let's Dance!! 　yume o odorou (Let's Shout!) 　sora ni odorou (Let's Go!) 　yarisuginakurai ga ii sa 　junbi wa OK? 　ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) 　SUPESHIARU jinsei 　kyoukasho ni wa 　nottenai 　ai o Change The Star 　Check It Out!! 　koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE - Kanji = 6人：さあLet's song!! 　夢を歌おう(Let's shout!) 　空に歌おう(Let's go!) 　ハジける物語にしちゃいましょう 　未来の地図を(Yes×2) 　君と描こう 　このレボリューション 　イキましょう 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 音也：Giri×2な胸の鼓動 トキヤ：Uh baby　強引になる恋の衝動 トキヤ×'音也'：どっちを選ぶ?プリンセス 6人：KURA×2しちゃうくらい1000%LOVE レン：何故か? 真斗：君で レン：溢れてる 真斗：心 レン：騒ぐ 真斗×'レン'：不思議なRAVE 那月：まだ見ぬ星座を 翔'：二人で紡いで '那月：キスより 翔'：すごい '那月×'翔'：唄で世界を創ろう 6人：さあLet's dance!! 　夢を踊ろう(Let's shout!) 　空に踊ろう(Let's go!) 　やりすぎなくらいがいいさ 　準備はOK? 　一回きりの(Yes×2) 　スペシャル人生 　教科書には 　載ってない 　愛をChange the star 　Check it out!! 　今宵はほら二人で1000%LOVE }} Trivia * This song is the ending song of the anime Maji LOVE 1000%. It was also the opening song in episode 01 and the insert song in episode 10 with its piano version. A new version of the song, titled 'Maji LOVE 1000% -RAINBOW STAR ver.-', was featured in the last episode of the anime's second season Maji LOVE 2000% with their newest member Aijima Cecil. References Category:Music Category:Themes Category:Opening Song Category:Ending Song Category:Insert Song Category:Songs by ST☆RISH Category:Songs by Ittoki Otoya Category:Songs by Hijirikawa Masato Category:Songs by Shinomiya Natsuki Category:Songs by Ichinose Tokiya Category:Songs by Jinguji Ren Category:Songs by Kurusu Syo Category:Songs in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% Category:Songs in Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC